Amor Masoquista
by Vaderish
Summary: Sakura entra a una nueva escuela alli encontrandose con nuevos amigos entre ellos un egolatra Uchiha Sasuke, nueva escuela nueva vida.


**Holaa ! Pues primero que nada quiero que sepan que este es mi primer fic, soy muy fanatica del SasuSaku & leer tantos me dieron ganas de hacer mi propio Fic, asi que espero que les guste & aqui un Fic echo de mi imaginacion Amor Masoquista. |||| Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen ojala T.T Le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto! Qe sin el no tendriamos a estos grandes personajes nos arodillamos ante ti! ||| xD**

**Mitsuki: ya bueno cayate .**

**Vade: ella es mi inner solo ignoreanla xD **

**Mitsuki- bueno lean por qe si no esta no los deja .**

**Vade: Mala T.T**

* * *

><p>SasuSaku: Amor masoquista.<p>

Capítulo 1: Comenzando

Mi nombre Sakura Haruno, tengo 16 años y vivo, bueno vivía en Hamamatsu, Japón. Mis padres van de viaje a los Estados Unidos por "negocios" según ellos, y no puedo acompañarlos. Tsunade una gran amiga de mi madre la cual quiero como una tía, me estará alojando en su casa en Tokio hasta que mis padres regresen que será en ¿dos meses? Bueno, no importa estaré quedándome en su casa. Mi tía Tsunade es directora de una High School, se llama Konoha High School, así que como me mude, salí de la High School de la Arena para ir a la de Konoha. No fue difícil entrar, como ya dije mi tía es la Directora.

Hoy es el primer día de clases, llevo puesto el uniforme el cual consiste en una falda por encima de las rodillas azul, una camisa blanca con un símbolo en la izquierda de una hoja, mis medias negras hasta las rodillas y unos zapatos escolares. Mi pelo rosa y si es original hasta mis hombros suelto, y mis ojos color jade brillan más que nunca, ¿será que estoy nerviosa?

Mi tía me lleva en su auto hasta la High, al llegar veo que hay muchas chicas como decir, ¿come mierdas? Al menos eso creo.

Bajamos y nos dirigimos a la oficina.

Tsunade- Shizune ella es Sakura mi sobrina, indícale cual será su salón por favor.-mientras entra a una oficina, y en la puerta dice "Principal Office".

Shizune- Hola Sakura-chan, por favor sígueme te mostrare tu salón.

Sakura- si, gracias.

La seguí, claro sin antes mirar a mi alrededor, parece una escuela pacifica, bueno al menos eso creía hasta que vi a cierto rubio haciendo un escándalo.

¿?- ¡A vamos no seas aguafiestas! –gritaba mientras a la vez saltaba.

¿?- Naruto ya te dije que no. –dijo este muy tranquilo.

Naruto- pero Neji, si te quedas haciendo nada no sacaras nada, ¡vamos anímate!

Neji- ¡te dije que no! Y deja de gritar Naruto.

Shizune- El rubio es Naruto, digamos que es un buen amigo de tu tía. (Con una gota en la cabeza estilo anime)

Sakura- ohh.

Llegamos a un salón y cuando abrimos la puerta, los estudiantes corrían de un lado a otro, tiraban papeles, otros solamente hablaban. No hicimos Shizune y yo entrar se callaron y se tranquilizaron.

Shizune se dirigió hacia un maestro algo raro, tenía el pelo gris pero no parecía mayor de edad, se veía en sus treinta, y tenía la boca tapada con una especie de ¿paño? Como si tuviera gripe. Estaba leyendo un libro en su escritorio.

Shizune- buenos días Kakashi-san, aquí le traigo a la nueva alumna.

Kakashi- ah, hola soy Hatake Kakashi es un placer, siéntete cómoda en lo que suena el timbre.

Sakura- hola, Haruno Sakura, gracias.

Shizune- si tienes algún inconveniente avísame, aquí está tu horario- mientras le entregaba un papel con los apuntes.

Sakura- gracias.

Camine hacia los asientos todos me miraban, me senté al final así nadie me miraría en la hora de la clase. En eso veo como dos chicas, una de pelo rubio y otra de pelo marrón se me acercan.

¿?- hola soy Temari, mucho gusto.

¿?- y yo Tenten.

Sakura- Hola, Sakura, el placer es mío.

Tenten- ¿De dónde eres?

Sakura- Hamamatsu, pero estaré un tiempo aquí en Tokio.

Temari- ¿eres de Hamamatsu? ¿En qué escuela estudiabas?

Sakura- En la High School de la Arena.

Temari- ahí estudiaba mi hermano de 18, Kankuro, ¿sabes quién es?

Sakura- ¿un chico que se pintaba mucho la cara con líneas violetas?

Temari- ¡si!

Sakura- pues si – mientras sonreía.

Tenten- ¿y tienes 16?

Sakura- si, ¿y ustedes?

Tenten- 16

Temari- 17, ¿puedo ver tu horario?

Sakura- claro –mientras le entregaba el papel.

Temari- mira Tenten va a tener contigo esta clase y matemáticas, ah, ¡vas a tener Educación Física conmigo!- mientras le sonreía a Sakura.

Sakura- que bueno, estaré con gente que conozco.

Tenten- vas a tener Historia con Hinata, y ciencia con Ino, también tendrás Educación Física con Ino.

Sakura- ¿Quiénes?

Tenten- oh, son amigas de nosotras a Ino la veras después de aquí, si quieres al medio día te las presentamos, ¿Qué dices?

Sakura-claro.

En eso suena el timbre. Temari salió del salón y Tenten se sentó al frente mío.

Tenten- me sentare cerca de ti- mientras guiña el ojo.

¿? ¿Quién es?

Tenten- ah, buenos días Kiba, ella es Sakura.

Kiba- Hola, soy Kiba es un placer conocerte.

Sakura- lo mismo digo.

¿?-¿Y esta pequeña llama de la juventud que no tengo el placer de conocer?

Sakura- ¿Qué?

Tenten- Lee, deja de decir esas cosas, es Sakura.

Lee- ah, hola cerezo mi nombre es Rock Lee, pero puedes llamarme Lee, por el fuego de la juventud pequeña eres hermosa.

Sakura- ¿gracias?

Kakashi- Lee no necesita tus halagos, siéntate en la silla que la clase va a comenzar, cada día te me pareces más a Gai.

Lee- Que me parezca a Gai-sensei es el honor más grande de mi vida, Kakashi-sensei.

Kakashi- que bueno, porque creo que van por el mismo camino, Sakura solo ignóralo, buenos días clase.

Y la clase solo se limitó a contestar "Buenos Días" y así siguió hasta que termino y me dirigí a Ciencia.

En ciencia, me topé con Kiba así que me senté a su lado.

Kiba- oh, debo presentarte a Ino, Tenten me lo pidió.

En eso entra un chico de pelo marrón recogido en una coleta hacia arriba bostezando mientras una chica rubia con una coleta larga venia tras él.

¿?- Shikamaru no me ignores.

Shikamaru- que problemático mujer.

Kiba- Ino, Shikamaru vengan.

Ino- ¿Y esta quién es?

Kiba- pues de ella les voy hablar, es la nueva estudiante Haruno Sakura.

Sakura- es un placer.

Ino- oh, soy Yamanaka Ino el placer es mío- mientras sonreía.

Shikamaru- que problemático pero, soy Nara Shikamaru, es un placer- esto último lo dijo bostezando.

Kiba- para ti todo es un problema.

Shikamaru- así soy.

Ino se sentó a mi derecha y Shikamaru detrás de mí.

¿?- ¡bueno gusanos cállense de una vez!

Todos se callaron tranquilos mientras yo me asuste que es esa forma de hablar.

Ino- haha, tranquila Sakura, ella es Anko-sensei y así es ella, te acostumbraras y le cojeras la gracias.

Sakura- claro.

La clase paso normal, luego me dirigí a mi otra clase que es Matemática.

Entre y vi a Tenten sentada, me senté a su derecha.

Sakura- hola, ¿y el maestro?

Tenten- hola, ya mismo llega.

Naruto- ¡Es lo que te estoy diciendo!

Neji- Si ya entendí.

Neji se sentó atrás de Tenten, pero Naruto cogió el borrador de la pizarra y lo pincho arriba en la puerta. Luego se sentó de tras de mí.

Neji- as hecho eso tantas veces, dudo que el Iruka-sensei caiga.

Naruto- hahaha, vamos Neji no seas aguafiestas.

Neji- solo digo la verdad, ah, Tenten mi prima me manda a decirte que las espera hoy en la terraza.

Tenten- de acuerdo, gracias.

Naruto- ¡oye Neji!, ¿y quién es la chica que tengo al frente?

Neji- ¿qué te hace pensar que lo se Naruto?

Naruto- Tenten ¿Quién es?

Tenten- ah, Es Haruno Sakura.

Naruto- hola Sakura-chan, soy Uzumaki Naruto- mientras sonreía.

Sakura- Hola Na…

No pude terminar ya que el salón entero comenzó a reírse, cuando me voltee el maestro tenía el borrador en la cabeza y estaba lleno de tiza.

No pude aguantar y me reí.

Iruka- ¡NARUTO!

Naruto- hahaha, Iruka-sensei, hahaha, no puedo creer que haiga caído de nuevo en eso.

Neji- no lo puedo creer- con una gota en la cabeza.

Iruka- ¡Naruto te vas a la oficina ahora!

Naruto- ¿para qué? Para que la vieja Tsunade me diga lo mismo y me mande de nuevo al salón.

Iruka- ¡NARUTO! – con venitas por la frente.

Naruto- ya voy, ya voy.

Naruto se paró y salió de camino a la oficina.

Sakura- ¿esto es todos los días?

Neji- no

Tenten- Hace algo nuevo cada día, pero lo del borrador es algo que lo hace todas las semanas, hahaha.

Sakura- ohh.

La clase continuo tranquila hasta que llego Naruto y se puso a discutir con Iruka-sensei de una forma muy graciosa así que todos nos reímos menos Neji.

Por fin llego el medio día, me dirigí con Tenten hacia la terraza.

Al llegar nos encontramos con Ino escuchando música.

Ino- por fin que alguien llega.

Tenten- Ino, mira ella es…

Ino- Sakura, ya la conozco.

Tenten- oh!

En eso llegan Temari y una chica de pelo negro azulado y largo, de ojos perlas igual que Neji, pensé que esa sería su prima.

Temari- perdón por tardar, es que hablaba con mi hermano.

Ino- ¿Gaara?- con algo de entusiasmo.

Temari-precisamente.

Ino- oh!

Temari- Hinata, ella es Sakura.

Hinata- Hyuuga Hinata, es un pla-placer conocerte.- parecía una persona nerviosa, se ruborizo al hablarme y puso una cálida sonrisa en su rostro.

Sakura- El gusto es mío- y le devolví la sonrisa.

Ino- ¿para qué nos mandaste a la azotea?

Hinata- ah, era para decirles que, va a ver una fiesta en mi casa el sa-sabado y están in-invitadas, tú también, S- Sakura-san.

Sakura- gracias, pero no sé dónde vives.

Temari- ahí no te preocupes por eso, dime donde vives, te recojo y vamos a la casa de Hinata.

Sakura- no me se la dirección, y tengo que pedir permiso, les digo mañana.

Chicas- ok.

Estuvimos allí escuchando música, para mi sorpresa escuchan la misma música que yo, no hubo problema.

Cantamos

Hot n Cold- Katy Perry.

Every time we touch- Cascada.

Girldfriend- Avril Lavinge

Boom Boom Pow- Jeffree Star.

Macarena- los del rio

Hasta que sonó el timbre.

Me dirigí a Historia con Hinata.

Entramos y me senté a su izquierda.

Vi entrar al rubio ruidoso, ósea Naruto. Vi como Hinata se fue poniendo roja.

Naruto- Hinata, hola.- Y se sentó atrás de ella.

Hinata- Buenas tardes, N- Naruto-kun. – más roja no podía estar xD.

Naruto- ah, Sakura-chan veo que nos toca Historia también juntos.- con su típica sonrisa.

Sakura- si.- Y le sonreí.

Naruto- oye teme, acaba ven siéntate detrás de Sakura-chan. –mientras señalaba la silla que esta de tras de mí.

¿?- no me digas donde sentarme dobe.

Mire a quien le respondía a Naruto y ahí vi, el chico más perfecto sobre la tierra, tenía el pelo negro rebelde y esos ojos oscuros como la noche me estaban ¿mirando? ¿A mí? Tenía la cara blanca y perfilada, tenía su uniforme, la camisa blanca y pantalón negro pero podía ver que tenía un cuerpo que ni se diga, y con esos converse negros y punta blanca le daba un toque perfecto. Vi cómo se acercaba a mí y se sentó a en la silla de atrás.

Naruto- oye teme, te presento a Sakura-chan.

Sakura- E- es un gusto.- ahí no acabo de tartamudear.

¿?- Hmp.

Naruto- Él es el teme de Uchiha Sasuke.

¿Uchiha? Según eh escuchado son una familia muy reconocida y adinerada, tienen empresas por casi todo Japón, en Europa, Paris, y los Estados Unidos.

Sasuke- no me llames teme, dobe.

Naruto- ¡pues tú no me llames dobe, teme!

¿?- chicos, tranquilícense, voy a comenzar. ¿Y tú eres?

Sakura- Haruno Sakura.

¿?- Sarutobi Asuma, es un gusto.-mientras sacaba un cigarrillo.

¿Está permitido fumar en un salón de clases?

La clase paso tranquila, raro con Naruto adentro, aunque debes en cuando dijo su chiste, y yo debes en cuando tire un ojo hacia atrás a ver cierto príncipe detrás de mi.

Me dirigí a Educación Física.

Me encontré con Temari y Ino… y ¿Naruto de nuevo?

Naruto- ¡Oye! ¡Gaara! ¡No me ignores!

Temari- Hola Sakura.

Sakura- Hola.

Ino- Se ve tan sexy mientras le corre a Naruto.

Temari- ¿y me dices que no te gusta?

Ino- solo digo que es sexy, Sakura dime, ¿Qué ese chico al cual Naruto persigue no es sexy?

Sakura-¿el de pelo rojizo?

Ino- si.

Sakura- no lo veo muy bien desde aquí.

Temari- fácil, ¡Gaara!

Ino- ¡Temari! ¿Qué haces?- pregunta nerviosa.

Gaara- ¿Qué?

Temari- ahora Sakura contéstale la pregunta a Ino.

Mire a Ino y estaba como un tomate.

Sakura- haha, es sexy.

Ino- ¿eso crees? Lo añadiré a mi lista de chicos sexys.- decía muy roja.

Gaara- ¿ok?

Naruto- ¡Gaara!

Gaara- ¡Naruto ya!- y se fue a los banquillos, detrás del iba un rubio.

Gaara, era si, sexy, pelo rojo, tenía unos ojos verdes claros y eso era ¿lyner? Bueno no importa eso lo hacía más sexy, y tenía un tatuaje en la frente que en japonés significa amor. Y se veía algo serio, pero eso lo hacía sexy, y hablando de cosas sexys, me acorde del azabache de la clase anterior, eso sí era sexy, Sasuke-kun. No pude evitar sonrojarme al pensar en él.

Ino- ves, hiciste sonrojar a Sakura también.

Sakura- ¿perdón?

Temari- ah, ¿Sakura en que pensabas?- con una mirada picara.

Sakura- en nada.- dije nerviosa y roja.

Temari- no creo que te haigas puesto roja por decir que a Ino le gusta mi hermano.- mantenía aun su mirada.

Sakura- ¿Gaara es tu hermano?

Temari- sí.

En eso interrumpen.

¿?- Jóvenes, ¡espero que aun siga su fuego de juventud alta! Perdónenme la demora, peleaba con mi rival favorito Kakashi.

De seguro este tiene que ser el maestro que Kakashi-sensei menciono, ¿cómo era? Si Gai-sensei.

La clase paso volando pero divertida, Naruto y sus chistes, y en algunos Gaara se le unía, no era tan serio como creí, Temari se unió en varios con Naruto en contra de Ino y Ino se enojaba y les caía encima, mi última clase no la tome la maestra falto, por lo cual me fui a casa de la Tía Tsunade a descansar de este día tan largo.

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas graciasa todos los que lean, si de verdad les esta gustando, pues me gustaria que me lo dejaran saver para segir con la historia<strong>

**Besos & abrazos**

**Vaderish & Mitsuki x3**


End file.
